


Our Promise (One Shot)

by heyjayyay



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Camren - Freeform, F/F, our promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjayyay/pseuds/heyjayyay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camila and Lauren made a promise. Years later, can they keep it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Promise (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Stay in touch!  
> Amazon Author: https://www.amazon.com/-/e/B07BB6DFXN  
> Goodreads: https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/17449889.Jessica_Yeh  
> Facebook: facebook.com/JessicaYehWrites/  
> 

**Our Promise (One Shot)**

Lauren had never been so nervous in her life. Today was the day. She glanced at the picture frame sitting on her dresser and those beautiful brown eyes staring back at her.

 _Hello, Lolo._ They seemed to smile playfully in response.

Lauren loved the way Camila’s eyes had their own way of speaking. When Lauren first met her, she was timid, but the girl’s eyes always seemed to say the words she was too shy to say aloud.

_“I’m Lauren.” An eighteen year old Lauren introduced as she took a seat in the desk next to the beautiful girl. Lauren observed her delicate frame, hiding behind long, almost-too-perfect hair that cascaded over her shoulders. The mysterious girl tucked one of the wild strands behind her ear._

_“C-C-Camila.” She stuttered out with a blush._

_“Nice to meet you, Camila.” Lauren gave a genuine smile. “You’re new here, right?” She inquired._

_The girl gave a subtle nod, her hair shining in the classroom’s fluorescent lights._

_“You don’t talk much, huh?” Lauren chuckled as the girl ducked her head nervously, peering carefully through the curtain of hair._

_I’m scared, her eyes pleaded._

_“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to this place.” Lauren consoled, offering a sympathetic smile. “The cafeteria food isn’t as bad as you’d expect, as long as you know what to look out for. And never use the third stall in the girl’s bathroom on the second floor. I made that Rookie mistake as a freshman.” She poked fun at herself._

_The corners of the new student’s lips tilted up, her eyes twinkling with laughter._

_Lauren took that as a good sign and continued. “It’s hard to come into a new school as a senior, but if you need any help finding your way around, I’d be glad to be of assistance.” She offered._

_Camila gave second nod. I would love that very much. Brown eyes lit up._

_I’d love it too. Green eyes said back._

Stuffing her keys into her pocket, she shuffled through the abandoned drawer, knowing it was the perfect hiding spot. With her hand clenched around the small box, she left the house, glancing at her watch. She had just enough time to make the drive.

Lauren had always been one for adventure and exploration, while Camila seemed to be set in her cautious ways. As their friendship grew, Lauren began to pick up on the girl’s small habits, like the fact that she always had to carry hand sanitizer and a first aid kit with her, no matter where they went, even if it was just for a short trip to the park or mall.

_“Come on, Camz!” Lauren begged, tugging playfully at her best friend’s sleeve._

_“I have to work on my final paper.” Camila argued, shaking her head adoringly as Lauren bounced around, incessantly._

_“But it’s senior skip day!” Lauren groaned. “Even I’m not that much of a nerd.” She proclaimed. “Besides, you’ve aced every essay you’ve ever written, including mine.” Lauren laughed, poking Camila in the side._

_“That was only one time, and you were so sick. You couldn’t even sit up in bed. How were you going to write a ten page paper?” Camila reasoned._

_“Yes, but…” Lauren bat her eyes in an attempt to use a puppy-dog pout. “You think I wouldn’t do anything, including write a paper for you if you were sick too?”_

_Camila swallowed hard. “Okay.” She sighed. “Where are we going?”_

_“Wait.” Lauren’s jaw dropped. “Seriously?” She didn’t think Camila would go so willingly._

_Camila bit her lip. Let’s do this before I change my mind. Her eyes said nervously._

_“I promise, you won’t regret it!” Lauren cheered, throwing herself at the girl’s small frame to encompass her in a tight embrace._

_“Lolo,” Camila coughed. “Can’t breathe! Oh. My. God.” She gasped._

_Lauren rolled her eyes and let go. “So dramatic.” She laughed as Camila continued to cough. When she finished with her fit, Lauren explained her plans and rushed them to their respective residencies to pack everything they would need for the road trip._

She was supposed to meet Camila at exactly three in the afternoon. Lauren had wanted to make it four, just in case Camila was late, because she was quite often running late, but the younger girl insisted the date and time be set at exactly three. And Lauren wasn’t one to argue with Camila. Though she was normally the reasonable one, especially when it came to Lauren’s impulsiveness, when Camila was set in her ways, there was no changing it.

_“Come on, Camz!” Lauren badgered, attempting to fold Camila’s clothing for her. “We’ve gotta get there before rush hour or the drive is going to be awful.”_

_“What? You don’t want to spend extra time with me?” Camila smirked. Times like these, when shy and conscientious Camila would sass Lauren back were few and far between. But they were highly amusing and Lauren loved it. She loved Camila too, but Lauren wouldn’t tell her that._

_The brunette stuck her tongue out, throwing a pillow at the smaller girl who shrieked in response before retaliating on her own, pouncing on the bed to cause all of the clothing and suitcase to fly off and scatter across the floor._

_“You suck, so much.” Lauren laughed as she crouched down to pick up the articles that decorated the carpet, throwing them in her best friend’s direction. “Fine! You do it.” She grumbled, pouting on the edge of Camila’s bed as the brown-eyed girl smiled proudly._

_“Thank you. That’s all I ask.” Camila giggled as she began to hum, rearranging the clothes that Lauren had already tried to organize for her._

_After Camila had over packed in the amount of sweaters, scarfs, mittens, and first aid essentials, the two made their way to the ski resort for a three day weekend._

Her hands were shaking, gripping the steering wheel like a vice. The higher in altitude her car seemed to climb, the harder it got to breathe. God, she was so nervous. They had made a promise to come back to this exact spot, three years ago.

After the first trip up to the resort, Camila had falling completely in love with the place, despite the cold and freezing temperatures. She loved the way the snow seemed to sparkle, the way the pine trees smelled in the morning, and the way the campfires and crackling of wood smelled at night. But later, Lauren thought that maybe it was more because this was where Camila shed away her worries, her fears, and everything else that was holding her back. On top of that, this was where they shared their first kiss.

_“Geez, Camz.” Lauren chuckled as icy feet pressed against her calf. “How are you still so cold?”_

_The smaller girl gave a helpless shrug as she looked up innocently at Lauren. I can’t help it, her eyes whined._

_Camila had playfully “koala-ed” and latched herself onto Lauren’s leg in an attempt to prevent her from getting to the bathroom first. Lauren let out a boisterous laugh as she tried to shake her friend off. She dragged herself to the bed and Camila let go to allow her to climb under the covers._

_“Come here.” Lauren pat the space next to her in bed. They had booked a room with two separate beds, but there was enough room for both girls to sleep in a single one._

_“Come cuddle.” Lauren invited. Camila blushed shyly, resorting back to the small way in which she carried herself._

_“Come.” Lauren insisted, patting the space again, rubbing it with her hand. “It’s warm and comfy in here.” She tempted._

_Brown eyes rolled in amusement as the younger girl made her way to the other side of the bed, scooting closer to her best friend._

_“See.” Lauren wrapped her arm around Camila’s waist. “That wasn’t that hard, was it?” She snuggled closer as Camila relaxed in her arms._

_After a moment of lying together, the younger girl turned over on her side to face Lauren, brown eyes gazing inquisitively._

_“Hmm?” Lauren asked, searching for more information. Camila held up her two hands, clasped together between the two of them. Lauren nodded, placing her own around the girl’s smaller, icy ones, rubbing them to create friction._

_Much better, Camila’s eyes smiled, her gaze falling to Lauren’s lips as she registered just how closely they were now lying._

_Thank you, her lips said, pressing themselves to Lauren’s._

_No problem, Lauren’s lips returned._

They returned the next year during winter break to see the snow, make a snowman, go skiing, and repeat all of the things they had done during that unforgettable weekend their senior year. Since they had gone to separate colleges, she figured it would be a good way to return back to where it all started, where they started. A pair of almost sickly, cold hands, held in a pair of warm, compassionate hands and a simple kiss had snowballed into the greatest gift of her life.

_After they had packed up the car, stealing shy glances at one another throughout the process, the two drove home hand in hand._

_Thank you for this weekend. Brown eyes spoke._

_“Thank you for coming with me.” Lauren returned. “I had fun.”_

_Camila nodded in agreement. The two made their way to the truck, emptying out Camila’s belongings. Just as she was about to retreat inside, the smaller girl placed her things on the doorstep, running back to the car and knocking on the window of the passenger seat._

_“What’s wrong, Camz?” Lauren asked as she pressed the lever to roll down the window. It was the boldest thing she had ever done. Camila reached in the vehicle, through the open window, unlatching the door._

_Before Lauren could process anything else, she was melting against Camila’s touch, her lips moving in time with hers._

_“Be my girlfriend?” Camila asked breathlessly._

_Lauren could only nod, dumbfounded. Yes, a million times, yes. Green eyes said._

Camila had requested that they return back to the resort their senior year of college school, as a type of anniversary. She didn’t know it back then, but today, Lauren was planning on asking Camila to marry her. And so she stood with the small box clenched in her hand, praying to God that somehow, despite it all, Camila would keep her promise and come back.

_Something was off when they had concluded their freshman year. Despite having all of the free time to be with each other, Camila and Lauren hardly spent any of their summer together. And when they did, Camila never felt up to go out for long periods of time, insisting that there were too many germs in public or that it wasn’t safe. Lauren figured it was just Camila resorting back to her shy self, wanting to get away for a while after having to interact with so many people during the school year. So they stayed in. Even still, Camila was constantly fatigued, falling asleep in Lauren’s arms before the movie they were watching was even halfway over._

_Lauren watched the love of her life breathe evenly, her eyes sunken in, wrapped in a dark ring. She looked so exhausted, even while sleeping peacefully. As she stoked the girl’s dark hair, she felt something odd. A terrible feeling overcame her, plummeting to the bottom of her stomach. Camila’s scalp just… moved?_

Lauren sat waiting, wrapped in a warm, plush parka as the cool air whispered in her ear. She could hear Camila’s voice in it.

“I’m on my way.” It would say. “I’m coming, just wait for me.” It pleaded.

The senior sat as time continued to pass. Typical Camila, always late, she smiled to herself as a tear fell from her eye. There were so many memories that came with the place. Three years later, and she loved the girl even more than she did the first day. Three years later, and all she wanted was to see Camila, get down on one knee, and ask the love of her life the question that she had been itching to ask for the longest time.

As the sky darkened, she grew restless until a particularly strong gust of wind blew around her, whipping her face and carrying with it the power scent of vanilla. _Camila_. Lauren looked up.

_That morning, Camila had slipped out, leaving nothing but a small scrap of paper behind._

_Dear Lolo,_

_Thank you for another amazing day together. I’m sorry I had to leave so suddenly. My mom texted me and told me I had a doctor’s appointment that I forgot about. Text me?_

_Love,_

_Camz_

_Ps. You know what I wanna do again? Visit the skii resort. (Not this very second, of course, but maybe in the winter of our senior year. That would be nice. Promise me we’ll go again?_

_Lauren had texted Camila promising her that she would take her back, arranging everything from the time and date. That was the last conversation they had._

Lauren knew that her mind must be playing games on her because as she looked around, she still couldn’t see Camila. But she could still feel her. Everywhere. Camz, I hope you show up. I wish you would. She sniffed, watching her breath condense in the freezing night air.

_A week later, Lauren received notice from Camila’s family that the funeral would be hosted at the local funeral home a few miles away from their home. At first Lauren didn’t want to believe it. She didn’t want to go, but the Cabellos pleaded that she attend. There’s something important that Camila left behind for you, they had told her._

_At the service, Mr. Cabello had read a passage from Camila’s diary, celebrating the life of  daughter and her bright light and shy spirit. When he was done, he handed leather bond book to Lauren._

_“Why are you giving me this?” Lauren asked, her voice cracking._

_“She wanted you to have it. There’s something in it for you.” Mr. Cabello explained, placing a hand on her shoulder as Mrs. Cabello gave her a final hug goodbye._

_That evening Lauren read the entire diary from cover to cover, the last page, in weak scrawl read:_

_Dearest Lauren,_

_Thank you for always taking care of me and looking after me. I didn’t want to tell you, but I’m sure you know by now, I’ve been very sick. When I moved here, it was because it was closer to the hospital and made the visits and travels much easier for my family. These last few years have been really difficult for all of us, but you somehow made it better. I know you’re probably angry with me. Please don’t be. I didn’t want you to look at me or think of me differently.  But I guess this explains a lot now that you know. Also, please don’t be sad. That’s the last thing I ever want to do, is upset you. I love you and I promise to meet you again one day._

_Always yours,  
Karla C. Cabello_

Those words were etched into Lauren’s mind, each loop, swirl, and line flashed before her eyes when she blinked. As she looked across the frozen pond, she saw the girl’s reflection on the ice, but her figure was nowhere to be found.

I’m glad you kept your promise, Lauren whispered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay in touch!  
> Amazon Author: https://www.amazon.com/-/e/B07BB6DFXN  
> Goodreads: https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/17449889.Jessica_Yeh  
> Facebook: facebook.com/JessicaYehWrites/  
> 


End file.
